


Green and Red

by LadyOfTheOldWorld



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Trans Character, Christmas gift, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns for Suzuya Juuzou, Genderfluid Suzuya Juuzou, Implied/Referenced Nightmares, M/M, Nonbinary Suzuya Juuzou, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Suzuya Juuzou is a Good Sibling, ungodly amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheOldWorld/pseuds/LadyOfTheOldWorld
Summary: After everything that had happened last year, it wasn’t unusual to find Tooru in Juuzou’s apartment.





	Green and Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamliet/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, hamliet!! Have some fluff~

After everything that had happened last year, it wasn’t unusual to find Tooru in Juuzou’s apartment.

Not that this was the only year where the younger Investigator had frequented the place his superior and friend called home; far from it, in truth. After the Auction, Juuzou had approached Tooru with the intent of forming a friendship, and as the saying went, the rest was history. Beyond their relationship as mentor and mentee, the two had bonded closely, even coming to see one another as siblings. So, no, it wasn’t at all unusual to find the two in the tiny studio apartment Juuzou lived in. What was a bit more unusual, however, was the date. Normally, the day was spent with friends and family, and most often included a party of some sort. This year, with the majority of Tokyo busy with repairs and the newly-minted TSC busy with containing the Dragon Orphans, there hadn’t been the time for a party. (There was likely to be a number of small and informal gatherings over the next day or so, but that wasn’t important just then.)

As for Juuzou and Tooru, the last few minutes of the day found them both situated on the small futon mattress that served as the former’s bed. Dressed in a loose sleep shirt and pajama pants, the young Quinx was curled up on his side facing his sibling, eyes closed in sleep and pale green hair splayed out on the pillow. Juuzou lay on their back, the blue-tinged white light from their phone screen somewhat illuminating their face. A tank-top and shorts hardly protected them from the cold, but they couldn’t feel it anyway, so it made sense that they had allowed their brother the lion’s share of the covers. Wide red eyes flicked rapidly back and forth across the expanse of the screen, mostly taking in news reports, but occasionally pausing to switch tabs and send their boyfriend instant messages of cat memes. The first shudder didn’t register, but the first sob did. Quickly shutting off their phone, Juuzou placed it on the floor before rolling over onto their side and curling an arm around Tooru’s shoulders.

Running fingers through pale hair, they murmured softly as the microwave clock flipped to midnight.

“Merry Christmas, Tooru.”


End file.
